


Happy and Unhappy Stories

by DazedMik



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, Short Stories
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedMik/pseuds/DazedMik
Summary: Pequeñas historias con finales felices y también infelices, porque no todo es color de rosa ni todo está en completa oscuridad.





	1. My boss and me

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí comenzar a escribir estas historias con diferentes temáticas, espero sean de su agrado y leer comentarios, además de sugerencias para historias. Quizás algunas se extiendan a uno o dos capítulos, pero en su mayoría serán conclusas. 
> 
> ¿Mencioné que los comentarios son amor?

Odio a mi maldito jefe.

Amo mi trabajo, pero él… es el ser más molestoso que he conocido en todos mis años de vida, no es que yo sea la mejor persona, pero él, él supera los niveles que otro individuo puede resistir.

_“¿Cómo funciona el lava platos? ¿Cuánto tiempo debo cocinar el arroz? La arrocera no se programa, ¿Dónde está mi camisa favorita? ¿Te quedaste con mi agenda?”_

Todas mis mañanas inician con un mensaje en el celular con una estúpida pregunta de ese tipo, sin embargo no es lo peor, lo peor es que me he enamorado de él y su tonta sonrisa.

*

Adoro a mi encantador asistente.

Los días en los que viví sin él fueron un sufrimiento, soy bueno en el trabajo, pero fuera de ese tema… Soy un desastre incluso con prepararme un desayuno, por lo que mis dedos cobran vida desde la mañana para preguntarle, todo, absolutamente todo. Incluso cómo funciona la cafetera…

A veces pienso que quiere estrangularme o ahogarme, según el lugar donde estemos, pero es que él llegó para cambiar mi vida, todo es más sencillo desde que cruzó la puerta de mi oficina con su… poco amigable sonrisa que me capturó por completo.

Han pasado tres años desde el hermoso día en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sí, fue un día hermoso y también soy cursi, muy cursi.

¿Lo mejor de todo? Es que sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando me mira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspiré en "Amor a segunda vista", me encanta esa película <3


	2. Love is gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo saber cuándo se acabó el amor?

_“No podré llegar a casa, Changdola, el trabajo es demasiado, pero mañana temprano estaré a tu lado en la cama, ten dulces sueños, amor, te amo”._

 

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Yunho no llegó a dormir, fue una sensación extraña: una opresión en el pecho y deseos de llorar. Lo consideré una actitud infantil, era una noche, no una eternidad, después de pensar en lo tonto que me veía en el espejo del baño, sonreí porque al despertar lo tendría a mi lado como de costumbre y así fue, lo abracé como si fuera la última vez, me aferré a su cuerpo como si de esa forma pudiera sobrevivir un día más.

Pero a partir de esa noche, dormir sin Yunho se volvió algo normal.

“¿Llegarás a dormir? ¿Te espero?” Preguntas constantes que le hacía cada noche al teléfono.

“No, amor, no es necesario, duerme. Mañana te levantas temprano”. Respondía Yunho, la negativa me dejaba al principio triste, incluso me costaba dormir, trataba de esperarlo y un par de veces lo escuché llegar. Se duchaba, revisaba su celular, subía a la cama y se acomodaba en su lado.

¿Ya no me ama? Me cuestioné infinidad de veces, la relación se enfriaba, lo sabía y lo negaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ese modo? ¿Por qué cuando la relación parece perfecta se rompe? ¿Por qué ya no me amas, Yunho? Las preguntas se repetían durante todo el día, incluso llegué a fallar en el trabajo.

 Me decidí a no fracasar en mi relación con Yunho, llevábamos años juntos, terminar no estaba en mi futuro. Él estaba estresado, necesitaba días de descanso, su trabajo demanda demasiado y más con sus aumentos recientes en la firma de abogados, tenía casos más difíciles y yo sabía cuánto amaba su profesión.  Le haría más fácil su estadía en casa, odiaba ser cursi y fastidioso, pero me esforzaría por él.

Cada mañana antes de partir a la universidad dejé una nota  de buenos días junto al desayuno, podía hacerlo fácilmente con un mensaje a su celular ¿pero dónde quedaba el romanticismo? Como respuesta obtuve tiernas notas de voz cada día  en mi móvil, sonría como un tonto cada que llegaban, mis compañeros de trabajo me veían con cierta curiosidad porque era demasiado obvio mi embelesamiento hasta Kyuhyun me dijo: “¡Basta! Me das escalofríos cada que pones esa cara”.

Las notas en el buro de la cama  continuaron, pero no los mensajes de voz.

En ese punto me quebré, grité todo lo sufrido en los meses pasados, sin embargo me escondí cuando las lágrimas llegaron, odio llorar, odio que me vean débil, pero odio más cuando Yunho me culpa a mí de todo, incluso por no ser considerado.

Aun así, la relación continuo ya que solo hubo necesidad de un “lo siento, cambiaremos eso, te amo”.  

El único cambio fue que nos distanciamos.

Conocidos que comparten cama.

Lo amo, lo amo intensamente, pero ¿él me ama?

¿Yunho, me amas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios son amor :)


	3. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo encontré vagando en mis carpetas, no recuerdo si era parte de otro fic y solo fue algo del momento, pero quizás tenga una continuación.

El viento golpeó la el cristal de la ventana y apenas dejó entrar una ligera brisa a la habitación; el tic toc del reloj que movía las manecillas era el único ruido que podía escucharse, las respiraciones eran casi imperceptibles a pesar del silencio, porque ninguno podía hacer un movimiento que pudiera delatar algún sentimiento, así habían permanecido los último minutos, tiempo en el que Yunho deseó no estar en aquel lugar y sobre todo en aquella posición tan denigrante.

Un largo suspiro por fin opaco el estresante tic toc.

“¿Sabes algo, hyung?”

Apoyó una mano en los lacios cabellos de   Yunho, quien miró a Changmin con los ojos llenos de reproche.

“No me mires así, todo esto es tu culpa…”

El semblante del menor de los dos cambió, suspiró con fastidió y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mullido sofá color café, apoyó ambos brazos en el respaldo y cruzo con elegancia la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, fijó los ojos en cada uno de los gestos que su compañero de grupo realizaba. Por su parte Yunho no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas, incluso no concebía como es que la bizarra escena se dio. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del amplió comedor del departamento del menor, fuertemente atado con una bufanda que días antes le había visto usar, sus pies se encontraban aferrados a las patas de dura madera y hierro, no podía mover ninguna de las extremidades que podrían salvarlo del momento horrible que vivía. Parecía ilógico que incluso sus labios se encontrasen rehenes con aquel objeto redondo que no le permitía cerrar los labios y donde clavaba los dientes. ¿Por qué rayos Changmin tenía algo como eso? No quería pensar en eso, era enfermizo, tan solo deseaba que todo terminara, ya vería Changmin lo que haría cuando le pusiera un dedo encima.

Pero quién le puso más de un dedo encima fue Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios atraen al +18 (?)


End file.
